Cheetu
|name = Cheetu |kana = ヂートゥ |rōmaji = Jītu |also known as = Speed King |japanese voice = Motoki Takagi |english voice = Cedric L. Williams |manga debut = Chapter 189 |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Green (2011) |hair = Purple (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen Chimera Ant King |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |type = Yu ★ Yu ★ Hakusho Official Characters Book Reikaishinshiroku, Hunter × Hunter Manual (section) |abilities = Tag Conjured Crossbow and Claws Monroe Walk |image gallery = yes}} Cheetu (ヂートゥ, Jītu) was a cheetah-based Chimera Ant and the fastest Squadron Leader. Appearance Cheetu's appearance resembled that of a humanoid cheetah, he was also rather tall and slender. His arms and legs were built in a segmented fashion, similar to many other second-generation Chimera Ants. His chest and thighs were covered in white fur and his head was covered with neck long purple hair. Beneath his eyes were two purple lines, similar to those of a cheetah's. He also bore a feline muzzle. Cheetu's only clothing was a pair of cut-off blue shorts. Personality Cheetu was very simple-minded, confident and arrogant. He was commonly very impressed with his own speed. Unlike some other Chimera Ants, Cheetu had no greater plans and was simply content for being the fastest among the other Chimera Ants. Cheetu also enjoyed fighting only as a way of boasting and showing off his abilities. In confrontation against a group of police officers, Cheetu waited until the last possible moment to dodge a barrage of bullets fired at him, then dismembered the fingers of all his attackers, before asking them to "bring some faster guys tomorrow."Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 218 After learning and being initiated into Nen, Cheetu showed a creative side, always trying to create new abilities, although they were not always efficient. He developed a rivalry with Morel after their first fight, with the latter openly declaring that the reason he was able to win against him was only because of Cheetu's stupidity. Plot Chimera Ant arc After talking to Zazan, Cheetu informs Colt that their peons are getting killed with mysterious weapons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Later, Peggy and Colt confront Cheetu and Hagya about their hobby of killing humans. Cheetu states that their units meet their quotas, and hunt only in their free time, although he implies he does not keep an exact count.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 Cheetu is initiated to Nen by Rammot along with the other Squadron Leaders as per Neferpitou's orders.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 He is among the Squadron Leaders present when Meruem is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 With the Queen on the brink of death, he wonders what they should do. Hagya points out that it does not matter if she survives, as she has lost the ability to breed, and Cheetu convenes with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 He thus leaves the nest to become the "Speed King" and devours the humans at the NGL Border Stop.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 He ventures East and outside of the country, crossing into the Republic of Rokario, where he finds a city that he excitedly calls a feeding ground.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 He begins to rampage in Pata City and, when the police arrive, he easily dodges their bullets and tears off their fingers, commenting they are too slow and clumsy to be a challenge. He then declares he will be back the following day and demands they bring someone faster before running towards the Miera Mountains. While running on a desert road, he sees a man standing in front of a smokescreen. Knuckle tries to punch him, but Cheetu avoids his attack as well as Morel's. He hits the two Hunters with a barrage of punches, claiming they are slightly better than his opponents from the day beforeHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 220 and that they will die without a chance to strike back. Knuckle retorts that Cheetu's punches are too weak, which causes the Chimera Ant to laugh and conclude he is too proud to admit defeat. He strikes them again and is amused by Knuckle's attempt to punch him. He picks up his speed, but notices that, even though they are still too slow, his opponents are managing to follow him with their eyes and aim at him. Beginning to enjoy the fight, he pummels them again. He claims their efforts are useless, as their bodies cannot keep up with their reactions, and then asks them how they are planning to defeat him. Knuckle responds they will use wits and experience, and the smoke surrounds the three. Since they are also standing in it, Cheetu realizes it is not poisonous but a simple smokescreen. However, he freezes up for a moment when multiple copies of Knuckle jump at him, which the original exploits to punch him. Cheetu comments the blow did not hurt at all, but is puzzled to see A.P.R. appear. He demands that Knuckle tell him what it is, but the Hunter disappears in the smoke. Before he can reach him, Morel trips Cheetu and goes into hiding too. The smoke dissipates and Cheetu finds himself alone. He dashes away, determined to lose A.P.R.. However, he soon realizes he cannot outrun it. Panting under a tree, he resolves to learn more about Nen and to obtain a power greater than pure speed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 221 The Hunter Association sends a Hunter after him, but Cheetu manages to escape.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 The following morning, he manages to avoid being ambushed by Knuckle and Shoot thanks to Flutter timely warning him. He then meets up with Hagya, now going by the name of Leol, who offers to remove A.P.R. in exchange for his help with a mission given to him by the Royal Guards. Hearing the target is a Hunter, Cheetu notes they are difficult to deal with. Leol tells him to head to the palace, where Shaiapouf will prepare a Nen ability for him in exchange for his loyalty. Cheetu says he is in Leol's debt and comments that he keeps taking the best spots. Leol replies he used to be the king of animals, which prompts Cheetu to think he is obviously trying to recapture the crown.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 When he reaches the palace, Hina removes A.P.R. from him and Shaiapouf bestows a Nen ability on him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 He confronts Morel again while the latter was keeping Peijin under watch, and using his new power, Cheetu transports both of them to a place conjured by him which is isolated from the real world. He informs the Hunter he has 8 hours to catch him. Instead of chasing him, however, Morel begins to explore his surroundings and tries to break the hourglass. When this fails, he resolves to rest for 5 hours, much to Cheetu's irritation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245 The Chimera Ant decides to provoke him until he gives chase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246 However, around the four-hour mark he gets bored and starts reading a book. Morel stands up, claiming it is over, and Cheetu sees a rope made out of smoke connecting his ankle to the Hunter's pipe. He tries to run away and break the rope, in vain, while Morel reels it in.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 247 Cornered, Cheetu creates a new ability, conjuring a crossbow and a set of claws. He shoots at Morel, who states it is useless to have a weapon slower than one's own legs and that Cheetu will lose due to his stupidity. Enraged, Cheetu rushes at him and stabs him with the claws, but his opponent turns out to be a smoke clone. The real Morel appears behind him and touches his shoulder, sending both of them back to Peijin. Due to the conditions of his ability, Cheetu becomes unable to use it again and returns to the palace to get another, itching to fight Morel again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 248 He emerges from the cocoon with a new power before the Extermination Team raids the palace. That night, Cheetu survives Dragon Dive unscathed and comes upon "Flutter" and Bloster. He heads off to test his new ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 271 He goes looking for Morel, but is unable to enter Smoky Jail. After spotting Zeno, he follows him outside of the palace and insists on fighting him. Seeing the assassin's annoyance, he comments Zeno was not his opponent of choice either. The assassin realizes talking will do nothing and tells Cheetu to look behind himself. Cheetu jeers at him instantly before being crushed to death by Silva from above.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 278 Abilities & Powers As a Chimera Ant, Cheetu is stronger than any normal human. His status as a Squadron Leader proves he is even more powerful than that. During his time as a Squadron Leader, he had authority over his underlings, although it is unclear how much influence he retained after the death of the Queen. He fights and hunts by using his speed. Whether he catches his prey unawares or not is irrelevant: even pro Hunters have a hard time adapting to his quickness. He would be infinitely more dangerous if not for his many weak spots, all of which came down to his foolishness: Cheetu is so proud of his speed he feels no need to make plans or focus on his opponents; moreover, he has near to no analytical skills and does not pay any attention to his surroundings. He also seems unable to gauge the power of his foe. Enhanced Strength: Cheetu can chop off fingers and bite through a human skull while running so fast that normal humans cannot perceive him. When he stopped holding back, multiple punches from him were able to draw blood from Knuckle and Morel. Unfathomable Speed and Reflexes: Cheetu's primary trait is his great speed, which allows him to dodge bullets with ease after they touch the lock of hair on his forehead, and punch two experienced Hunters several times without their bodies being able to react to his top speed, although they managed to follow him with their eyes about one minute into the fight. He can reach a speed of 200 km/h or even higher in an instant, and one between 150 and 180 km/h appears to be a casual travel speed for him. His reactions are so quick that Knuckle and Morel's movements seemed to him to slow down to a near standstill, enabling him to calmly comment on their speed while avoiding their attacks and retaliating; however, shock and strong emotions have proven to impair his ability to dodge. Enhanced Stamina: Cheetu can run at immense speeds for long periods of time without growing tired, although it seems that maintaining what is a fast pace by his own standard wears him out rather quickly. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He has displayed decent hand-to-hand combat skills, which, coupled with his speed, allowed him to take on Knuckle and Morel simultaneously. Except when he feeds, his fighting style seems to be based exclusively on quick jabs which he throws in quick succession, aiming at the head when he is serious and also at the trunk when he plays around. Nen . Unlike some self-taught Chimera Ants like Zazan and Rammot, he needed Shaiapouf's help to control his Nen and invent a Nen ability, with the notable exception he unconsciously used Gyo in his fight against Morel and Knuckle. Tag is one of the attacks that Cheetu has. It allows Cheetu to transport his opponents to an alternate realm where they play a game of tag with the time limit of 8 hours, Cheetu can conjure a miniature crossbow with a clawed end to attack his opponents with (the crossbow itself is much slower than Cheetu, however). Battles Quotes * (To Knuckle and Morel) "You're better than those guys from yesterday. Just a little." * (To Morel) "Tag! Now you're it." * (To Morel) "Dazed and confused? We're about to begin a special game of tag." * (To Morel) "Hey, looky here!! Reach out and touch me, I dare ya!! Get up!! Ooh, look how close I am!!" Trivia * In the Viz translation, Cheetu's Nen ability Monroe Walk was renamed as '"The Blind Spot of War": Dance of the Cheetah'.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261 * For some reason—possibly due to a lack of insight and thoughtfulness when developing his Nen ability—Cheetu's abilities have all been disadvantageous to himself, playing negatively to his favor and strengths. ** The "Tag" ability has a play-time set at maximum of 8 hours, which turns the game into a battle of patience rather than one of speed and urgency as he had intended; and it also does not help when Cheetu himself is highly impatient. ** When he came up with the ability to conjure a "Crossbow and Claws" in the midst of battle as a desperate measure to keep his opponents from touching him to end his game of Tag, it did not cross his mind that the arrows move vastly slower than himself and are thus easily blocked by his opponent who has grown accustomed to his speed, which ultimately renders the ability pointless. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Cheetu's stats are: Intertextuality and References * The main name of Cheetu's latest Nen ability, Monroe Walk, is likely a reference to the actress Marilyn Monroe and her signature walk. Miscellaneous * Cheetu shares the same voice actor as Sedokan in the 2011 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Cheetu fr:Djido Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Conjurers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters